


Roll Call

by fluffybunho



Series: Kihyungwon Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Blowjobs, Broadway/theatre au, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Kihyungwon Bingo, M/M, Smut, enemies to dick in ass, fucking in the prop room, hyungwon is baby, kihyun carries lube everywhere, kihyun is smol and salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Hyungwon got the lead role Kihyun was certain he was going to get. He's more than certain it was stolen from him and Kihyun is pissed





	Roll Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written in one go at like 1am in abt 3hrs so it's far from my best but my lovely beta helped salvage it slightly.

A bead of sweat ran down the back of Kihyun’s neck, tracing the faint outline of his spine as it joined the small wet patch forming at the base of his shirt’s collar. The slow drawl of the director's voice was beginning to put him on edge, his fingers finding themselves picking at the peeling skin along his cuticles, peeling them back until it was almost bleeding, the sharp pain bringing him back to reality as his role was called, his fists balling as he heard the name be spat out.

“The lead will be played by Hyungwon.”

Kihyun's whole body froze as the name left the director’s mouth, his throat closing up as disappointment and rage bubbled to the surface scratching at his chest and throat as it threatened to escape, his chest tightening with each breath. Whispered congratulations echoed the room as people turned to look at Hyungwon, his eyes slightly wide with surprise and lips beginning to form a small bashful smile as he was rewarded with praise and reassurance. With a forced smile Kihyun turned and nodden at Hyungwon, unable to quell the unbridled anger that had begun taking over his body, his thoughts clouded by accusation, whispering into his ear. Kihyun knew that role was his, it was basically secured and it was stolen, taken from right under him, leaving him to tumble and crash as a second rate role was awarded in its place. 

The rest of the day felt arduous, each strike on the clock wearing out Kihyun’s patience, his eyes flickering towards Hyungwon with each bated breath. Kihyun had always been irked by Hyungwon ever since he blew into the small company like a storm, flashing a smile here and there and uprooting all of Kihyun’s hard work, an ever looming presence. Deep down Kihyun knew Hyungwon stole that role from him, Kihyun was the deserving one, there was no one else more fitting and Kihyun knew it. 

Kihyun’s eyes stayed trained on the clock until they were dismissed, grabbing his backpack as fast as he could, taking this opportunity to pull Hyungwon away from the doe eyed cast members gushing over his success, spewing out compliments that Kihyun knew were undeserving. He pulled Hyungwon into the storage room, slamming the door behind them, making the rock wall that was most obviously made out of plaster shake slightly, sliding down the room’s wall. The rest of the room was piled high with chairs, desks, cardboard trees and shrubs, small plush animals and piles of clothes littered along the floor haphazardly. 

Hyungwon stared blankly, an eyebrow almost raised in amusement but the tense atmosphere reminding him of the situation. Kihyun was staring daggers, his eyes alight as if a fire was burning within them, waiting to explode, which they surely did as soon as he opened his mouth, the words tumbling out uncontrollably, his built up anger and resentment finally emerging in a cacophony of shouts and accusations. 

“You stole my role! The main and lead was supposed to be mine and you know it! Hours! Hours of rehearsal and preparation for you to steal the lead role,” Kihyun’s words were laced with venom, his hands waving wildly in the air before pointing an accusatory finger at Hyungwon, jabbing it as his chest. “I know you did something to get that role.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” The small amused smile slowly fell off off his face, melting away as Kihyun’s voice began to get louder and angrier. 

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed, “You do, there’s no way you got that role on your own.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Hyungwon began to shrink under Kihyun’s gaze, his shoulders hunching as if he was trying to hide from Kihyun’s judging eyes, “I swear.” 

A soft whimper escaped Hyungwon’s lips, his eyes widening in realisation, his gaze lowering to the floor as he interlocked his fingers, his thumbs rubbing together in dread of what was to come. 

The corner of Kihyun’s lips curved into a smirk as he watched Hyungwon grow smaller and small, the satisfaction slowly outweighing the rage in that moment. 

“Don’t lie, Hyungwon,” Kihyun took a step forward, his chest puffed out, standing over the ever shrinking male, “Admit you stole the role.” 

He stuttered out a meek no, his chest tightening and the pit of his stomach stirring as Kihyun kept pressing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t I-” Hyungwon looked defeated, almost as if he was about to fold in on himself, his back arching backwards slightly as if preparing to flee, trying to create as much distance from him and Kihyun as he could. 

“Who fucked you so you got the lead?” Kihyun kept pressing, inching forward with each word, his grin growing as he noticed Hyungwon’s pants begin to tent as he grew hard, “The director? Producer?” 

Hyungwon’s thoughts began to blur, the sound of pants unzipping echoing in his ears as he fell to his knees, the hard floor bruising them. A drop of precum smeared his lips as Kihyun’s cock pressed up against his lips, coaxing them open. His tongue darted out, licking the cum smeared tip, making it bob up slightly with his tongue. Kihyun’s hands made their way to Hyungwon’s head, nails dragging along Hyungwon’s scalp before interlocking with his hair, gently tugging. 

“Suck. I want to see that pretty mouth on my cock. Make it useful for something.” 

The words came out as a demand, harsh and grating against Hyungwon’s ears. A soft, choked back moan escaping Hyungwon’s lips before eagerly taking Kihyun’s cock into his mouth, his lips and the flat of his tongue dragging along the skin before tilting his head forward letting Kihyun thrust inside his mouth. Tears formed in the corners of Hyungwon’s eyes as he felt the tip of Kihyun’s cock rub against the back of his throat. Hyungwon began to bob his head back and forth, trying to match Kihyun’s almost erratic thrusts. Kihyun began to grow vocal, letting out soft grunts and moans as plump lips and a skillful tongue worked up and down his cock. 

As Kihyun’s moans grew louder, he pulled away, his fingers still entangled in Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon looked up at Kihyun, wide eyed and curious, his brow furrowing slightly in a silent question. 

Kihyun fumbled with his discarded bag, pulling out a small half empty bottle of lube, shaking it slightly in his hands as if asking for permission. Hyungwon nodded, standing back up on wobbly legs, his cock straining against his pants. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all different directions from Kihyun’s hands, his eyes shining and already plump lips swollen from abuse. 

“Just fuck me, please.” 

Hyungwon had already started unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down with his underwear, impatient as he tried shimmying out of them, letting them pool around his ankles, both discarded to the side. As he turned his focus back, Kihyun reached up, cupping the back of Hyungwon’s neck, squeezing ever so slightly as he crashed his lips to Hyungwon’s, pushing the both towards an old wooden desk that had been used in their most recent production, tongues and teeth clashing together as they stumbled backwards. They were sloppy, both too distracted by their hard cocks and unsated needs. Their tongues sliding against each other as a small line of spit ran down the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth. He chased after Kihyun’s lips as he broke the kiss, uncapping the lube and pouring it over his fingers, coating them. With his free hand Kihyun grasped Hyungwon’s bicep, pulling him up and turning him around, his cock pressed up against Hyungwon’s thigh. 

The desk felt cool against Hyungwon’s burning cheeks as he pressed his chest and face down against it, his hands above his head, nails scratching against the polished wood leaving small marks behind as Kihyun pressed his index finger to Hyungwon’s hole. A chorus of moans began to spill from Hyungwon’s lips as Kihyun slowly pressed against his hole, circling the rim, rubbing and prodding without giving more, waiting for Hyungwon to start sobbing and begging before he rewarded him with more. Kihyun’s composure was slipping as he watched Hyungwon’s hole easily take his finger, watching it disappear in and out of him with ease as he began to thrust in and out. Impatient, Kihyun added a second finger, not taking as much time as he had with the first, thrusting them in and out, spreading them open to accommodate a third; lube dripping down Hyungwon’s ass and thighs staining the desk under him. Hyungwon began to roll his hips in time with the shallow thrusts of Kihyun’s fingers, seaking more, begging to be filled by Kihyun’s cock.

“K-Kihyun, please I’m ready, just fuck me - now.” 

Kihyun didn’t need to be asked twice, his hand already around his cock, stroking it, coating it with whatever lube remained on his hands. Lining himself up with Hyungwon’s entrance, his hands gripping Hyungwon’s hips as he slowly thrusted in, watching his cock get slowly swallowed up by Hyungwon’s hole. Panting as he steadied himself, letting Hyungwon adjust before he began to slowly pick up speed, his hips rolling with each thrust, the sound of his balls slapping against Hyungwins skin and their moans being the only sounds to echo through the room and would most certainly be heard outside. 

He kept his gaze trained on Hyungwon, noting each twitch of his muscle and curve of his spine as his cock stroked and prodded his prostate. Kihyun could feel the heat coiling is his stomach, his cock aching with each thrust as he craved relief, speeding up as he chased after the sensation. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come-” Kihyun’s voice was strained as he spat out words between each thrust, his grip on Hyungwon tightening, bruising the delicate skin underneath.

He pulled out just before he came, unloading spurts of cum along the small of Hyungwon’s back and down his thighs, painting them, the cum slowly running down and onto the floor as he remained sprawled across the desk, still hard and panting. 

Kihyun leaned forward, gasping slightly as his tender cock gently rubbed against Hyungwon’s thighs, teasing the over sensitive skin. He reached towards Hyungwon’s neglected, weeping cock and began to stroke, choked back sobs leaving Hyungwon’s lips as he came over the desk, his body falling limply forward, drained and pliant, his eyes fluttering as exhaustion began to spread through his body. 

Kihyun gently pressed a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s lips, his touches light and fleeting as he helped the taller man up, searching for any cloth to use as a towel, wiping away as much cum as he could before he sat him back down.

“I still think you stole that role,” Kihyun’s voice was light, teasing, holding none of the previous anger that he held before, gently prodding Hyungwon’s sides as he whined softly in protest, weakly kicking his legs out at Kihyun as he helped Hyungwon put his pants back on. “It’s ok, next time you won’t get away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! comments and kudos are appreciated plz im needy.
> 
> Also feel free to check out my other works for this bingo they're 1000x better than this mess ily
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
